My Jock boyfriend
by sadistic-sex-master
Summary: It all begins with one weird dream and some french kid. Stan finds himself falling hopelessly in love with his bestfriend while stuck in the 'friend zone' Topheflovski and later on Style.


Aww acute story i wrote...

I am staring at myself, an extremely hot redhead straddling me nude on the bed I can only see her back and she has curly hair that ends at her shoulders.

"Stan you've been a very bad boy, yeah?" She asked in a low tone that reminds me of someone I know. I can't put my finger on it. She leans forward giving me an amazing view of her ass.

"Yes I have" I am shocked by my own voice that was full of lust and pure desire. My hands grab her by her waist. "Why don't we move this along and you ride me" I suggested.

Then my view of myself and the redhead changes and I am staring at her- err- guy because I have a good view of my dick going into his ass. Oh fuck no. His dick hard and staring at me.

The view goes higher and I am staring at his flat stomach then to his perky pink nipples.

"I fucking love you-" Ring! Ring! Ring!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

My eyes opened to find myself face to face with green eyes staring right at me with a raised brow. "Stan, dude its almost time for school" I suddenly notice the red bouncy hair and pale freckled nose. He had glasses resting on his nose and held it up by a finger as he looked down at me.

"Dude I had a fucking weird dream" as I shuffle to sit up he steps back and I look him over. My super bestfriend Kyle Broflovski was actually in black skinny jeans and a white and black stripped shirt that made him look gay and stupid. He has a those stupid french hat things on his head. "What the fuck are you wearing?" I ask.

"Just shut the fuck up and get dressed. You know my mom has an exchange student from france coming in. She's making me dress like this so he doesn't feel left out" Kyle crossed his arms over his chest while pouting.

"So dude you dress gay? How does that help?" I ask and he shrugged. He brought a hand to his face and pushes up his glasses.

"I'll leave you to get ready and rid yourself of your erection" Kyle says before leaving the room. He didn't even look flustered or shy about it. He looks at me with the same calculating, cold and indifferent stare.

I quickly get out of bed heading towards the bathroom. I strip slowly and step into the shower. I stare at my erection and groan in anger Wendy could never get me this hard but each time a redhead GUY in my dreams would make me so HARD. At one point I thought it was Ky but my SBF is too cold to call out to me like that in my dreams or look so hot nude.

Not to insult Ky but he is a nerd, a geek and loser and I doubt he'd be able to turn anybody on. Well I can't stay that cause Kyle has a very attractive ass-et his at back that turns heads or raises them since he is gay.

I think about the few emotions Kyle ever shows: anger and embarrassment. He hardly ever smiles anymore. He turned out more like craig in a red head firecrotch kind of way.

I switch on the cold water and the shower head releases gushing cold ice water that works wonders on my erection.

I heard a bang on the bathroom door "fuck it dude hurry up I have to go to school and meet the new french kid school starts or my mom will kill me" Kyle's angry voice echoed through the bathroom.

"I'm almost done dude" I called back to him. I quickly applied soap on and rinsed. I rushed out in a towel. Kyle sat at my desk reading ahead of his advanced maths class. I wore blue jeans and a black shirt with my letter jack. Given to me for being a badass football player and star quarterback. Despite my asthma.

"I'm ready." As I spoke Kyle looks up from his book staring blankly at me. He shuts the book and shoves it in his bag.

"About time you ass fucker" he slings his backpack over his shoulder and stands up promptly adjusting his glasses.

"If you have a complaint get a car" I frowned. He stared at me thoughtfully before nodding.

"I think I might have to, I thought you may feel offended if I did but since its cool with you..." His voice trailed off. I slapped my cheek as my mind went to Kyle dressed as a sexy librarian and ordering me to him suck my dick.

I almost want to say I was kidding but it may be for the best. I need to think more about my girlfriend wendy and stop spending so much time with Kyle. "You should". He uses a finger to push up his glasses again.

"Let's go I packed you breakfast because I anticipated this would happen" he rolls his green eyes when I smile at him and he heads out my room door.

Coming to school early is for fucking nerds. I mean only people from Kyle's weird clubs like chess and math are here. "Dude we need to head to the principal's office" Kyle sighs as he put his bag in his locker and heads there without me by his side. I followed however, reluctantly behind him.

He got there before me and for the first time I saw his cheeks bright red and mouth open wide. I stepped into the office to see what he was staring at and it was a kid. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He had more muscle tone than me and he looked about my height or an inch or two shorter.

He wore a brown leather jacket and a black shirt inside with black ripped jeans. He glared at me and seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face.

"Ou muzt be Kyle" he said to Kyle. Kyle looked broken from his trance and with a furious blush adorned on both his cheeks he smiled. I already do not like the kid, I mean where does he get off making Kyle turn all blushing and shit. "Kyle Broflovski" he said again in his thick french accent.

"And you are...?" I spoke up braking the disgusting moment between them. Kyle glares at me. Signalling me to leave but I'd be fucking dammed if I left Kyle with the french bastard. So I pretended not to see it and stood there.

"Ah... Stan Marsh ze one 'ou hazet (hated) Gregory" the french bastard said. It came back flowing in to me.

"Do I know you kid?" I growled and stood before Kyle. I growled bitterly as he rose a brow and smirked at me.

"Iz 'e your lova" he asked me and I paused. I suddenly felt a strong pain in my back. I guess Kyle punched me and fuck did it hurt. I fell down and rolled in pain.

"Sorry he and I are not dating he's more like an annoying brother. You were saying we have met in one of your letters right?" Kyle asked.

"Oui mon cheri, I am zee mole" he walks towards Kyle and steps over me slinging an arm over Kyle's neck. "I could neva forget you. Zee only one zo eva cry ova zomeone like me"

Kyle flushed. "Yeah, christophe right?" I tried to grab Kyle's ankle but he stomped on it. A loud crack filled the room and his eyes narrowed on me as christophe led him away.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After a stop by the nurse. (Good thing I am a super fast healer) I headed to class late. To top it off the french fuck sat in my seat next to Kyle. I glared at him from my seat beside Wendy. A note landed on my table and I opened it taking my eyes off the french fuck for a second.

'Dude what is wrong and when did Kyle hook up?' From Kenny. The note let much to be desired like some sort of disgust or anger that a french bastard may hurt Kyle. Or even some of Kenny's blood.

'Kyle didn't fucking hook up with anyone' I sent it back. Kyle and the mole were now whispering to each other. He looked happy enough and the next thing I saw was me standing from my seat and wanting to kill the french asshole.

"Mr Marsh is there a problem?" Mr. Vaginalballs asked me.

"No sir" I replied and sat quickly. Kyle gave me a look of 'concern' a slight raise of his brows and I shook my head. He looked back at 'the mole' and smiled.

I will surely kill that bastard. He was even staying a whole week in MY KY's house.

I looked down and saw a note on my desk once again. 'Dude are you into Kyle again? Last time you said it was a fluke' Kenny is the only one I told when I thought the redhead in my dream was Kyle.

I don't understand it myself, I just want Kyle for myself. I don't like sharing his sweet Kosher ass.

So uh.

How do I feel?

'I think I really like KY and I don't want frenchy taking away his heart.' I passed the note back and turned watching Kenny read it.

"Stan Marsh pay attention!" The teacher snapped at me. He probably never made football quarterback and is PMSing over it.

I turn to them again.

Another note landed on my table.

'Stan why are you staring at me, Wendy.' I glared at the note my girlfriend just sent to me.

'Wendy its over, Stan' I sent it back to her. As soon as she read it her eyes widened. She punched me in the eye and ran out of class crying. All eyes were on me, probably expecting me to chase after her but I didn't.

The bell rang after the long period and Kyle was waiting for me. "Stan What happened?"

"I kind of dumped Wendy" I replied. I knew he was shocked even though his face stayed blank.

"Don't you like 'love' her?" He asked. I smiled at him. There was an awkward silence between us. He broke it by giving me a half hearted hug. My hand on its 'own accord' grabbed his ass. He pushed me away.

"Sorry dude" I laugh nervously. He shakes his head and leaves Christophe following. Did I mention that I hated that SOB?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Lunch came sooner than expected and my eye was starting to heal. Kyle sat at our table WITHOUT the stupid mole. I felt tempted to ask but I didn't cave instead I flirted with him.

"Stan can you stop you are freaking me out" Kyle spoke up.

"Oh" I gulped. He smiled at me and shifted away. "Would like to err- make out after school"

"Dude WTF" Kyle glares at me. "First you dive into conversations about my ass and now you are talking about us kissing. What is wrong with you Stan? Are you on the rebound from Wendy?"

"What? No. Kyle I think I really-" I couldn't say it. "Need a rebound, you are right" he nodded.

"Kenny" Kyle turned to the blonde who sat across us staring at us like a movie. "Would you please have sex with Stan?"

"What no man. I will only do one ass, yours and that is cause its the hottest ass in school" Kenny make puking noises when he glanced at me.

"Who said I'd have it up my ass. I am not french I will not surrender you rotten asshole." Stan frowned.

"Even worse. I am seriously not letting anyone shove their dick up my asshole. Fuck even most chicks say no but the ones that say yes usually-" Kenny was cut short when he started choking on his food and died.

"Oh my God! Food killed Kenny" I began and I turned to Kyle.

"You bastard!" He took off his glasses for a moment and he cleaned the lens with a special cloth. Or that's what I call that piece of shit clothe they put in glasses boxes.

His eyes looked so bright and he looked so delicate. I would marry Kyle if he'd let me. Kyle looked up at me and frowned.

"Kyle you look so hot without your glasses." I comment.

"I know that is why I keep them on" he frowned. I fucking hate it when people stare at me the way you just did." Kyle puts them on and glares at me.

"The chris guy did" I comment. Kyle's cheeks flushed.

"Do you think he likes me?" Kyle asks me. "I wonder if he'd date me. He is so hot Stan that sometimes I lose focus" Kyle's blush darkened.

"He is only here a week" I growled at Kyle. He turns to me and sighs. He looks ready to say something important.

"Stan I know you like like me. I am sorry I don't feel the same way" Kyle stared at me with saddened green eyes while biting his lip.

"What! No I don't" I laughed it off. The pain only burning my chest and soon I couldn't laugh again. Only having one question "why? Why can't you love me?"

"Because we are super best friends Stan and I don't see you as more than my brother. There is no spark between us" Kyle sighed.

"Yes there is" I argued but Kyle just place his pale thin hand on my cheek and used the other to take off his glasses and look into his eyes. I stared into those green eyes and I could see the red head in my dream's face.

There was no spark.

No realisation but I was certain I loved Kyle more than a brother or SBF and he could tell.

"I know I hurt you today Stan but you need to move on past me because I am a constant in your life and I don't like change" Kyle said as he tried getting up to leave.

"What about this after Chris what's-his-face leaves we go out for a month and if you don't feel anything I'll give up" I said. Kyle paused and sat there frozen for some minutes.

"I guess that will be okay. Stan just don't keep all your eggs in my basket or else you may lose it all." Kyle nodded and put on his glasses and left.

I need to make Kyle feel something. Why is he so attracted to Christophe?  
Why?

I have to marry Kyle.

I'm not even kidding.

What the hell made christophe so fucking special? He was just a french kid.

I take out my phone and text Kyle 'what is your type?' When I clicked send I immediately wanted to un- send it.

'Really? A text? Anyway Stan you are my type' he replied. Anger surged through me because if I was he should be attracted to me. Oh fuck I'm in the friend zone. That's the second deepest pit to escape.

"I really need help to land Kyle." I whispered to myself.

Maybe if I get Kyle drunk and... No. Stan thought about HIS redhead in the french bastard's arms exchanging spit and his anger was fuelled.

He hated that bastard.

Kyle was his. He was the one always there for Kyle. Infact Kyle would be fucking dead if he hadn't tricked Cartman into giving Kyle his kidney.

I hate you christophe.

He suddenly got an idea when he saw Butters walking beside Cartman. Butters was in Kyle's weird club for gay ukes or some shit like that right?

"Butters!" Stan called out to the blonde kid that had locked hands with his boyfriend.

Stan ran up to them. Cartman had a frown on his lips. "What is it hippie fag? What, your butt buddy not around?"

"Shut it lard butt I want to talk to butters"


End file.
